Arranging Her Future
by Allwaswellinneverland
Summary: During her final year at Hogwarts, Andromeda Black faces the fact that her life will soon change. Yet, an unlikely friend shows her that perhaps she has more options than she previously knew.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

Prologue

Andromeda Tonks only ever realized the extent of her loneliness on the nights Teddy spent with his godfather. If there was one Black family trait that had stayed with her through everything, it was the ability to turn off her emotions, to choose when to feel. Around Teddy, Andromeda was always strong. No question about it. Yet every once in a while, she would look at her grandson and see the warm brown twinkling eyes that Ted and Dora had both possessed as well, and she unwillingly felt. That feeling was nothing however, compared to what was creeping over her tonight. Alone in the house that had once been filled with love and laughter, sorrow flooded over her.

Andromeda had hardly cried when she'd heard about the deaths of her loved ones. She could not even remember the last time she'd allowed herself to cry, but she felt like crying tonight as she sat alone in her bedroom, staring at the king sized bed that was far too big for one person.

_No_, she thought, _I won't let myself be this_ _pathetic._

Standing up, she walked over to her cabinet in the corner of the room. Cleaning would help. Yes, cleaning would help. And she hadn't been through this cabinet in years, so there would be plenty to do.

Methodically she empied out the contents on the floor. There were mostly books, but also a few extra blankets and linens, old photo albums, a radio, and a few other meaningless trinkets.

Then she stopped. Her gaze fell on a relatively small wooden box that sat in the corner of a shelf of books. The sight of it caused Andromeda's heart to skip a beat. She'd forgotten that she'd kept this.

Without even thinking about her actions, she slid the box out and placed it carefully on the bed. For a moment she just stared at it, taking in the silver detailing on the top, the Black family crest.

Andromeda lifted the lid off of the box and removed the items one by one from the green velvet lining of the box. She pulled out a miniature porcelain doll with perfect chocolate brown curls identical to her own, a thin silver bracelet in the shape of a snake with an emerald for an eye, several neatly folded old pieces of parchment, a ring with the Lestrange family crest on it that she'd never had the courage to return, and a muggle soda bottle cap hanging from a silver chain.

Alone, these objects were rather random. Together, they told a story, one that had started many, many years before.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

Chapter 1

"Oh, Bella! It's absolutely magnificent!" Narcissa squealed in admiration, mesmerized by the ring on her eldest sister's finger. The three Black sisters were gathered in Andromeda's room. It was late at night, and Bellatrix had just gotten back from a dinner at the Lestrange house. The engagement was not a surprise, yet Narcissa was still amazed.

Bellatrix however, did not hold half the enthusiasm her youngest sister did. "I suppose it is rather big," She glanced casually at the huge diamond on her hand, "If I didn't know better, I'd think Rodolphus might be trying to compensate for something."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Bella, not in front of Cissy." Her exasperated tone suggested that this was not the first time she'd had to scold her older sister for her such remarks.

Andromeda glanced at their younger sister. The blonde would be starting her fifth year in the fall, and thus was far too young to be hearing crude comments in Andromeda's mind.

"Don't be such a prude, Andy." Bella teased. She adapted a playful glint in her eye, "From what Roddy tells me, Lucius Malfoy is quite interested in our little Cissy." She pressed her finger against the blonde girl's knee. "If that's true, I doubt you'll be staying so innocent much longer." She let out a laugh at the astonished, yet not unpleased, look on Narcissa's face.

Andromeda sighed. "So, do you have any ideas yet for the ceremony?" She really couldn't care less about the wedding plans, but she was desperate to change the topic and guessed Cissy would have lots to say on the matter.

Andromeda was right. The rest of the night was spent discussing flowers, gowns, and other things she thought qualified as nonsense.

* * *

><p>No time was wasted in celebrating the engagement. The Lestranges managed to put together one of their famous lavish balls for the announcement in only a week. It was all anyone who was anyone could talk about. So, naturally, Andromeda was dreading the affair.<p>

The day of the event, she hid in her room. Yet, sometime in the afternoon, a soft knock on the door interrupted her reading.

"Come in," she called without bothering to get up or even put down her book.

One of the Black family house-elves, Blisty, walked tentatively inside carrying a garment bag three times her size.

"Mistress is telling Blisty to bring this to Miss Andromeda." The elf looked as if she were about to fall over.

Andromeda sighed. "Put it on the bed. Is that all?"

"Mistress is also saying that Miss must be ready to leave in one hour."

Andromeda fought the urge to groan. She had been expecting as much, but it was still unwelcome news. The girl reluctantly closed her book. "Very well. Help me dress."

The elf hastily went to work.

Andromeda glanced at the gown she would be wearing—a shimmering dark blue dress with a corset top and flowing skirt. It was less modest than her previous ball gowns, which was probably a not so subtle message from her mother. Now that Bellatrix's marriage had been arranged, it was Andromeda's turn to begin looking for a husband.

* * *

><p>The ball started out the way they always did. People came, people talked, people drank, people danced. And Andromeda glanced around the grand ballroom from a table in the corner.<p>

The Greengrasses appeared to be furious at each other, but put on false smiles anytime anyone came their way. Her Aunt Walburga was discretely scolding Andromeda's favorite cousin, Sirius, most likely for some etiquette error he had made. Lyonella Avery, whose wedding was not for another two weeks, desperately was trying to conceal the fact that she was pregnant. The most hilarious display however, was Bellatrix and Rodolphus. There was no denying they were a dynamic couple. Both had a distinct aura of power to them. Rodolphus was dressed in his signature entirely black robes, and Bella in a daringly sultry dark red ball gown. The two were dancing far too close to be considered appropriate and whispered what appeared to be lecherous comments in each others ears every so often.

Yet, even with this live entertainment, Andromeda still found herself rather un-entertained. She was currently wishing her champagne flute would suddenly become a portkey. She'd already made up a whole tale in her mind about what would happen if it were. In her story, she touched the glass and had ended up in some romantic and charming French city and was able to spend the night alone exploring and adventuring. Sadly though, it was all a work of her imagination, and, even more sadly, Andromeda was still stuck in this room—with these people.

Normally, she would have been better at this. She would usually have at least pretended to be enjoying herself, but tonight was different. Her parents wanted her to start searching for her future husband. She knew that, and she knew what she should be doing, but it was much harder to talk to her male classmates knowing that she would one day marry one of them. Andromeda had never been interested in any of the boys she knew to begin. They all seemed the same to her. How was she going to choose one to marry?

Andromeda looked up from her drink and glanced around the room looking for a distraction. Bella was still dancing with Rodolphus, and Narcissa appeared to be gossiping with some of her classmates. She kept looking around until she noticed her mother was staring at her. Andromeda quickly looked away, but it was too late. She was positive from the look on the older woman's face that she was about to be scolded for her antisocial behavior.

Sure enough, Andromeda watched as Druella Black politely excused herself from the conversation in which she had been engaged and made her way over to her daughter.

Andromeda straightened her postured unconsciously, as her mother folded herself elegantly into the chair adjacent to Andromeda's.

Druella gave her daughter an eery smile. "Andromeda, I will not even pretend to know what is bothering you tonight, but I can assure you it does not matter. Your father and I will not allow you to be an embarrassment to our family." Druella's icy blue eyes were so piercing that Andromeda had to fight the urge to look away. "I do not care if you feel as if it will kill you. You are going to stand up and act as if you are having a simply wonderful time, because that is your obligation to this family. Do you understand me?"

Andromeda's reply was automatic. "Yes, mother."

Druella rose. "Do not disappoint me again."

And with that, she walked away. Andromeda took a deep breath and pushed her emotions back down. She was a Black. She could do this.

Downing the rest of her drink, she stood up. Andromeda smoothed the skirt of her gown and glanced again around the room. She knew that she should dance with someone. Her first choice of dancing partners would always be her cousin, Evan Rosier, but he was nowhere to be seen. Angus Goyle appeared to be without a partner but there was no chance she would even consider dancing with that oaf. Just as Andromeda was beginning to panic, she saw a solution to her problem standing over by the drink table.

* * *

><p>"...So, I <em>told<em> Slughorn that it wasn't my fault that the cauldron melted, but he didn't believe me! Isn't that completely unfair?" Cornelia Wilkes tossed her hair over her shoulder as she spoke.

"It's astounding." Rabastan Lestrange replied deadpan.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Isn't it! I-" The girl stopped talking abruptly and shot an annoyed look behind Rabastan's shoulder. "Oh, hello Andromeda."

"Nice to see you, Cornelia." Rabastan heard an amused (slightly sarcastic) voice reply.

He turned around to see Andromeda Black nod at Cornelia before turning her attention to him. "Dance with me?" Her question was more of a command, but he had no problem with that. Andromeda was better than Cornelia any day. And it appeared she knew it.

Rabastan eyed the brunette with a smirk, "Certainly."

He offered her his hand and led her over to the dance floor. Neither gave a second thought to the furious-looking blonde they left behind.

"I think you may just have the best timing in the entire world." Rabastan breathed into Andromeda's ear as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Glad I could be of assistance," Andromeda laughed. "Although, it wasn't entirely for your benefit."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She took a deep breath before speaking, "It appears my mother is under the impression that I am not quite social enough. I figure if she sees us dancing together she will be content. Then, I can go back to sitting by myself and enjoying the lack of company."

Rabastan gave a false sigh, "Now Andromeda, how are you ever going to find yourself a respectable husband with that attitude?" His impression of her mother was impeccable.

"I don't know. It's a miracle I can even sleep at night." Andromeda said through a smile.

Rabastan surprised himself by giving her a genuine grin in return. "So, if you had to choose tonight, who would it be?"

They were spinning around the dance floor by this point.

She responded with a slight laugh. "I'm not answering that."

"Okay, fine. I'll make it easier for you." Rabastan looked around at the options in the room, "Nott or Wilkes?"

Andromeda pursed he lips in thought, deciding to play along with his foolish game, "Nott, I think."

"Interesting...Nott or Rosier?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh, definitely Rosier, incest is such a turn on."

Rabastan looked thoughtful. "You two are cousins, aren't you? I always forget that."

"An understandable mistake with all of that sexual tension between the two of us." Andromeda replied wryly.

Rabastan leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, "Speaking of sexual tension, what would you say to a tour of my chambers?" He spoke in an incredibly seductive tone.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not sleeping with you, Rabastan."

Rabastan clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I'm shocked that you think I would be so forward, Miss Black."

"I'm shocked that you were not more forward, Mr. Lestrange." Andromeda mimicked his polite voice.

"Well let me rephrase that then. I have a full bottle of fire whiskey in my room. Would you like to leave and go get drunk?"

Andromeda smiled. "See, that's an offer that I will actually take you up on."

* * *

><p>Andromeda didn't drink often. In fact, she had only gotten drunk once before, at The Rosier's Annual Summer Ball the previous summer. She, Bella, Evan, Rodolphus, and Rabastan had formed their own sub-party in the dungeons. Andromeda didn't remember much from the night, but even still, it was always one of her fondest memories. She had let loose that night, and this was something she hardly ever did.<p>

However, she was doing it tonight.

Rabastan and Andromeda were sprawled comfortably on the huge black sofa in Rabastan's bedroom. They were both drinking from a large bottle of fire whiskey, not bothering with glasses.

The two were currently discussing their older siblings' relationship.

Andromeda took an unladylike swig from the bottle. "I still can't decide if it's a really good thing they found each other, or if we're all in trouble." She was laughing as she spoke.

"Trust me, it's a good thing." He held his hand out for her to pass him the bottle. "She is the only girl in the world with a chance of handling his temper."

She gave him an incredulous look. "_His_ temper? Have you ever seen Bella angry?"

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with them any longer." said Rabastan before taking a drink of fire whiskey.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "You don't honestly believe that. They're just going to come to us every time they get furious with each other."

Rabastan shook his head. "No, I thought that at first too, but it's not what happens." He took another swig from the bottle before handing it back to Andromeda. "Whenever they disagree about anything they just start yelling and hexing each other. Then, they both just get really horny, fuck, and eventually forget they were even fighting in the first place."

Andromeda cringed slightly at the vivid picture he created before looking at him questioningly. "And you know this how?"

"The walls in this place," He gestured at his surroundings, "are much thinner than they should be."

She laughed. "Well, on that disturbing note, I think we should be heading back. Someone has to have noticed our absence by now."

She started to rise, but Rabastan pulled her back down.

"Just relax. I do this all the time, no one ever notices," he said in a soothing tone, but she wasn't about to be persuaded.

"Have you met my mother?" Andromeda asked in a skeptical tone. "Trust me, if she hasn't realized I'm missing by now, she's about to."

"It's fine," he said, still not giving in, "Just stay up here." His persuading voice would have worked on almost any other girl at the party.

Andromeda ignored his attempts to convince her. "And what do you propose I say when my mother asks where I was all this time?"

"You will say that you miraculously won the attention of the most eligible bachelor at the party." He gave an arrogant smirk.

"But then what will she say when she finds out I was with you?" she quipped. "Seriously though. If she finds out we've been together all this time then she will start planning our wedding."

He stretched out lazily on the couch. "I'm willing to take my chances."

"No. Get up, we need to go back." she persisted.

He smirked. "You Black women always have to get your way, don't you?" He made no move to get up, choosing instead to challenge her.

"What do you mean, 'always_'_?" she asked impatiently.

"Thin walls, remember?" He laughed darkly, without humor. "Let's not go any further than saying Bella likes to get her way, too."

Andromeda cringed. "I really didn't need to hear that." Yet she recovered quickly. "Alright, come on. It's time to go back."

"No," he challenged still not moving from his position on the couch.

She smiled sweetly at him. "If you don't come down now, I'll send Cornelia up to get you."

That did it. He reluctantly got up. "You conniving little bitch." Most people would say this as an insult, but Rabastan spoke with admiration in his voice. It was as if he were giving her a compliment.

Andromeda was not phased, "Let's go,"

She stood up but stumbled as she got to her feet, probably from the Fire Whiskey.

Rabastan caught her by the upper arms to steady her. "Careful now," he growled seductively into her ear. Taking advantage of his grip on her, he slid his hands down to her waist and tried to pull her closer to him.

Yet, even in her slightly drunken state, Andromeda still had the sense to push him away. "Rabastan, I already told you. I'm not going to sleep with you," she said firmly before turning towards the door.

Rabastan watched her walk away, smirking. _Maybe not yet_, he thought.

And with that they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Andromeda and Rabastan immediately parted ways once they reached the ballroom again. It appeared that no one had noticed their absence. Rabastan had been right, not that that was surprising considering he usually was.<p>

He immediately made his way back to his spot by the drink table, not wanting to dance with anyone. Observing the guests was always preferable to Rabastan. He was noting that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were still dancing inappropriately when a familiar voice came up behind him.

"My mother just forced me to dance with Irvette Bulstrode," drawled an annoyed Lucius Malfoy. He downed a glass of the first drink he saw.

Rabastan scoffed. "How did you manage to lift that girl? She's the size of a bloody hippogriff."

Lucius gave him a miserable look. "She lifted me."

Rabastan almost spit out his drink from laughter. "Just think, your mother could be planning your marriage to her as we speak."

"I think I would rather be disowned," said Lucius with his signature drawl. He took another drink from the table. "So, where have you been? Rosier and I were looking for you earlier."

"I was otherwise engaged," said Rabastan.

Lucius gave a dark laugh, "With who this time?"

"Andromeda Black," Rabastan stated with a proud smirk.

Lucius scoffed. "You did not get Andromeda Black to fuck you." His tone suggested Rabastan had a better chance of getting an O in Herbology.

"Not yet," said Rabastan, "but I will."

"Right," Lucius said skeptically, before setting down his empty glass. "Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going dance with someone who doesn't resemble Hagrid." He walked away, and Rabastan laughed again at how irritated the blond boy still was about his last dancing partner.

Rabastan went back to observing the crowd. He quickly found Andromeda on the other side of the room conversing with Narcissa. She had this essence of perfection to her. It was like no one could touch her, nothing could affect her. It was like a challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_First, I just want to thank anyone and everyone who is reading this story-It is much appreciated! As, of course, are reviews ;)_

_Second, I thought I would explain some things with this story. It's something I started working on a while ago and just found and decided to revisit. I have the first few chapters done, but I'm not entirely satisfied with them so they might require a great deal of editing. That being said, I will try to update as frequently as possible._

_Third, In response to Qoheleth, I began writing this story after doing a fair amount of outlining and planning, and I wrote the prologue after writing the first few chapters. So, the objects in the box that Andromeda goes through were chosen after I knew where I wanted to go with the story. I hope that answers your question!_

_Once again, thank you so much to anyone taking the time to read this! I'd love to hear what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 2

The morning after the ball, Andromeda sat in the Black family library buried in a pile of books. She picked up_ The Cultural History of Traditional Wizarding Society _with a sigh. Their collection may have been vast, but it was not exactly diverse.

Her eyes glanced over the first page once then twice then three times before she chucked the book down besides her. Her mind just kept replaying the events of the previous night. She had actually enjoyed herself.

What was even more surprising however, was that she had enjoyed herself while talking with _Rabastan Lestrange_. She had spent most of her Hogwarts career mocking the girls who hung around him, and last night she had been one of them. And it had been almost fun.

Andromeda knew she did not have any feelings for him. The thought almost made her laugh. Yet, she hadn't been bored speaking with him. It was peculiar.

Andromeda's thoughts were interrupted when the library doors swept open dramatically. Bellatrix sashayed dramatically into the room and dropped carelessly into a chair opposite to her sister's.

Andromeda was slightly concerned at the dark smile her sister flashed her.

"Care to tell me what you and my future brother-in-law were doing all alone last night?" Bella asked.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister's insinuation. "We didn't do anything."

Bella scoffed. "You can tell me, you know. I'm excellent at keeping secrets." Her tone implied that she had lots of experience.

"We talked. That's all," said Andromeda.

"Rabby didn't get you all alone in his chambers to _talk_" replied Bellatrix. Andromeda almost laughed at the nickname, mostly because she knew how much he would hate it.

She shook her head. "Well, I don't think that's why he took me up there, but that's all I was willing to do."

Bella frowned. "Well, that's no fun. You're a prude."

"I am n—Wait—how did you even know I was with Rabastan last night?" Andromeda questioned.

Bella laughed. "Relax. Mother doesn't know. Roddy and I saw you two leaving together when we were dancing."

She allowed the relief to spread over her for only a second before responding. "Well, that's surprising. I didn't think that either of you noticed much of anything last night." Andromeda commented.

Bella made a defiant noise. "Don't try to change the subject. I believe we were talking about your inappropriate behavior."

"Yes, but we exhausted that topic because there was none," added Andromeda.

"I don't believe you." Bella sang in a childish voice.

Andromeda sighed. "Okay fine. We may have gotten the slightest bit drunk, but I swear on Salazar's grave, nothing else happened."

"Well, that's something at least..." Bellatrix pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I think you should sleep with him," she said absentmindedly.

"Of course you do." Andromeda was used to her sister's bluntness by now.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Bella actually looked surprised. "Well, anyway, I do."

"And why would that be?"

"You're just so boring all the time. If I were you, I'd crucio myself just for the bloody excitement of it." Her attention seemed to drift.

Andromeda just stared at her sister. "I am _not-_"

"Oh, save it. You know you are." Bella waved off her sister's objections. "Anyway, you and Rabby would be a good match."

"Right." Andromeda could not even begin to understand Bella's thinking. She also was not sure when this went from her sleeping with him to them being a "good match." Her sister could not seriously be suggesting she start a relationship with Rabastan Lestrange.

"The Lestranges are a respectable family. There is plenty of money, so there's no need to worry about that, even if he is a second born. And It would satisfy mother and father. It just makes sense."

"Except that he's a complete whore who I could never even begin to care about." said Andromeda as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Bellatrix was amused. "You think I care about Rodolphus?"

"Well, I know that you don't _love_ him or anything, but you have to at least care for him." Andromeda said with certainty.

"Maybe. Really though, he's just, what's the word? Convenient? Yes, that's it." Bella misread the questioning look on her sister's face. "Don't get me wrong, the sex is great. That doesn't mean I care about him, though. I doubt there's even anyone out there spectacular enough for me to fall in love with."

"I thought you were happy with Rodolphus." Andromeda said with a frown.

"Who says I'm not?" Bella laughed. "It's the best possible arrangement! I can do whatever the bloody hell I want. Mother and father won't be keeping an eye on me anymore, and Roddy is too infatuated with me to actually get seriously angry at me no matter what I do."

"I..." It actually made sense the more Andromeda thought of it.

Bella appeared not to have finished. "Anyway, that's what I was getting at." She paused for a second. "Well actually, originally I was just thinking that you should sleep with Rabby because you're too uptight all the time, and if he's anything like Roddy in b-" She stopped herself upon noticing the glare she was receiving from her sister. "Right, back to the point. I like this plan a lot better though. Rabastan could give you the same freedom Rodolphus is giving me." Bella paused. "Merlin, I'm brilliant."

After a long line of incoherent thoughts, Andy found words. "Bella, this is...great for you if it's what you want, but I don't think it would work for me. Besides, Rabastan isn't like Rodolphus. He would never just let me do whatever I wanted."

"Hmm...well, maybe not exactly like that. He is a bit controlling, isn't he? But you two could come to some sort of an agreement. He wants freedom too. You could compromise. It just makes sense. Plus, we would see each other constantly because we would be like doubly sisters." Bellatrix stood up. "Think about it." She shot her sister a knowing look and stood up to leave the library as abruptly as she had come in.

"Wait, why did you even come in here in the first place?" Andromeda asked gesturing at the library around her.

Bella smirked. "I was looking for an entertaining story—didn't get one though. I should have known you'd never do anything exciting." She added mockingly before exiting.

Andromeda soon gave up all hope of focusing on any book. When had her sister gotten like this? Bella had always been eccentric but never this detached. It was jarring for her to see her sister so emotionless. Is this how Andromeda would be in a year or so? Unable to feel anything, entering a marriage for the mere convenience of it. She'd always known she could never have one of the sappy romances she read about in books. Never be loved by a dashing young wizard who would be willing to die for her. It was all a bit silly in her mind anyway, but she had always pictured herself at least happy in the future, ending up with a man who she could at least grow to love. Yet, maybe even that was too idealistic. Perhaps the only type of marriage that could bring her any happiness was one that offered her freedom.

* * *

><p>Sunday Brunch in The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was an honored tradition. The entire family sat together at the massive table in the dining room. Andromeda found herself seated beside her younger cousin, Sirius, and Narcissa. The young boy annoyed both of Andromeda's sisters to no end, so she usually ended up having to entertain him. Not that she minded. Andromeda actually found Sirius quite amusing, and since the dining table was far too grand for the whole group to engage in conversation, one ordinarilly ended up talking to the people directly adjacent to them. Andromeda greatly preferred this to the normal arrangement as it made the "children must not speak unless spoken to" rule unnecessary.<p>

Sirius would be starting his first year at Hogwarts in the fall, so he was shooting a near constant stream of questions at Andromeda regarding what to expect from school.

"Okay, so what do I need to know about the teachers?" asked Sirius eagerly.

Andromeda laughed. "What do you mean by, 'need to know'?"

"Come on, you know! Like, who gives detentions? Who gets mad about talking in class? Who always checks assignments? Or, more importantly, who never checks assignments?" Sirius's excitement was almost overwhelming

"Well, Sirius. I'm just not sure I should tell you these things. It sounds to me like you're planning to get into trouble." She teased her cousin.

Sirius scoffed. "Get into trouble? That implies getting caught. Now, come on. You have to tell me these things, or I'll just be like all of the other clueless first years."

"You know, that might do you some good." Andromeda said.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Now, come one. What do I need to know?"

"Alright, hmm, I wouldn't try to pull anything over on Professor McGonnagall. She teaches Transfiguration and notices everything. But Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology, is not the brightest, probably because she was in Hufflepuff. Let's see-"

"I wonder what mother and father would do if I were sorted into Hufflepuff." Sirius said mischievously, cutting her off.

Andromeda gave him a firm look. "Sirius, I know you like to think life is a game of 'what would shock my family the most', but if you tell the sorting hat to put you in Huf-"

He interrupted her again. "You can _tell _the hat to put you in a certain house?" Sirius had a gleam in his eyes.

Why had she told him that? "Do not even think about it, Sirius. Our family does not need that kind of embarrassment."

He laughed. "Oh, I won't, but it's a good threat to have. You know like,'If you make me go to dinner at the Wilkes's house one more time...'."

She rolled her eyes at the boy. "How are you and Regulus are related?" Andromeda asked, glancing over at Sirius's younger brother who was sitting further down the table, staring at the plate of food in front of him as if it were about to move.

"Why, because I'm amazing and he's boring?" Sirius laughed, taking a huge bite of the sausage on his plate. He chewed it his his mouth open, laughing at his own joke.

"Don't insult your brother and close your mouth. You're eating like a troll." Andromeda was growing impatient.

"Whoa. And you're the nice one." Sirius laughed, but Andromeda could tell her scolding had thrown him off a little.

Andromeda gave him a reprimanding look. "I don't like what you're implying about my sisters, but I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, you just can't say things like that about Regulus. He is n-"

Her train of thought was interrupted by the owls that flew through their open window to deliver the post. Normally, an interruption like this would be discouraged during meals, but at brunch, the men always were anxious to receive _The Daily Prophet_. As post was being delivered, Andromeda noticed an unfamiliar entirely black owl flying straight towards her. It dropped a letter in front of her and left abruptly, not pausing for a second.

_That was strange._ She thought looking after the peculiar owl. She hardly ever received any letters, considering she didn't really have any friends. Acquaintances, sure. But the only people she ever actually talked to were her family. She would have thought the letter might be from her cousin, Evan  
>Rosier. But no, that wasn't his owl.<p>

Sirius eyed the letter impatiently."Don't just stare at it. Open it!"

"What if I'm saving it for later?" Andromeda replied, teasing her cousin for his impatience.

Sirius looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Well, then I would think that you have a secret boyfriend. Maybe a Hufflepuff. That would make an interesting rumor..."

Sirius's deviousness failed to surprise Andromeda anymore. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you this year, aren't I?" She knew it was driving him crazy that she hadn't opened the letter yet.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Open the letter!" He was even more impatient now.

"If you insist..." She picked up the envelope now. Mostly because her own curiosity had overtaken her. Could it be from Hogwarts saying she was Head Girl? She had been expecting that letter to come any day now. Yet, as she opened it, she realized it was something else entirely. Something rather unexpected.

_Andromeda,_

_I am writing to thank you for making the ball this previous night_ _so pleasurable. I am quite certain that I would not have been able to endure the event without your charming company. Feel free to accompany Bellatrix the next time she stops by the manor to visit my brother. I wish to see more of you soon._

_Rabastan Lestrange_

The words were spread across a piece a parchment in incredibly elegant script. She reread it twice to make sure she got everything. It was definitely strange. The things he said in the note were all formal and polite yet she couldn't help noticing a slightly creepy tone in it. Maybe, she was just reading too much into it.

After allowing Andromeda to read the letter, out of politeness, Sirius snatched it out of her hand, and his eyes flitted over the page. "Well, that's creepy." He said bluntly.

So apparently she wasn't reading too much into it.

"Why is he writing to you?" Sirius asked anxiously but then a thought appeared to have hit him. "Wait, don't answer that. What did you do with him last night?!" Sirius took on an overprotective voice, as if disturbed by the thought of anything happening between his favorite cousin and the sender of the letter.

"I'm not sure why I have to tell you this, but nothing. We just got bored of the party and left and talked for a while." She decided to leave out the Fire Whiskey part, not wanting to give Sirius any more bad ideas.

"You're sure?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Considering I was there, yes. I'm pretty sure," said Andromeda lightheartedly. Sirius was adorable when he got like this, which was pretty much anytime Andromeda so much as talked to a member of the opposite sex.

"Well...good." Sirius said trying to seem tough. "He's a scary bloke."

Andromeda looked at her cousin questioningly. "You know Rabastan?"

He gave her a falsely pompous look. "I know everyone," he said dramatically. Andromeda shot him a doubtful look. "Okay, well I guess I don't exactly _know_ him but I've seen him at parties and dinners or whatever, and he looks at everybody like he knows all of their secrets. It freaks me out!"

Andromeda laughed. "_You_ get 'freaked out' by people?" she asked in mock disbelief. "Sirius the Great can become 'freaked out' by the presence of a one mere wizard?"

He mimicked her disbelief. "I'm just as surprised as you are, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was trying it out...no?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

"No." Andromeda replied firmly before laughing.

"Seriously though, I—Ha that's my name! Right, sorry you told me to stop doing that, but you're not actually going to see him, are you?" He asked this as if it weren't an option, but he just wanted to make sure.

She decided to laugh it off. "Of course not."

He let out a fake sigh of relief. "Phew. Well, now that that's out of the way—how are the semester exams?"

* * *

><p>Andromeda had expected the rest of her day to be uneventful, but she had no such luck. After brunch, everyone had left, and Andromeda had retreated to her room to read. She'd been up there for only a half hour before she heard a knock on her door.<p>

She knew it was her mother simply from the knock and immediately got up to open the door herself.

"Hello, mother." She said as soon as she opened the door.

Her mother smiled at her. It was not a warm smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the chaise by the window. "Andromeda, I've been meaning to talk to you. Have a seat."

Andromeda did as she was told and waited.

Her mother smiled that same almost eery smile again. "Did you have a nice time at the ball the other night?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes."

"I cannot believe how quickly you girls are growing up. I feel as though Bellatrix was just starting school last year and now she's already graduated and engaged." The sentimental words sounded strange coming from the cold woman. "She's done such a wonderful job. Given her temperament, I was worried that she wouldn't be able to find a respectable husband. It seemed almost too good to be true when Rodolphus asked for her hand but it has all worked out, hasn't it?"

"Yes." She replied simply. Andromeda was slightly offput by her mother's presence. She clearly had a reason for this visit. Druella Black was not one to simply reminisce for no reason. Andromeda was just waiting for her to get to the point.

"And now, with your sister's engagement locked in, your father and I can focus on you." There it was. Andromeda should have expected as much."Now, tell me, Andromeda, is there anyone in particular that you had in mind? Your father tells me that the eldest Selwyn boy was speaking admirably of you the other night."

Andromeda fought the urge to cringe. Orpheus Selwyn had graduated with Bellatrix last year. He was positively barbaric and had made a habit of hexing defenseless first years between classes. Of course, Andromeda could not tell her mother this. "That is quite flattering," Andromeda said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "But I just haven't given the matter much thought."

Her mother frowned. "Your father has been gracious enough to take your opinion on the matter into account. However, if you cannot find a match yourself, he will arrange something for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." Andromeda said.

Druella stared at her daughter for a long moment with scrutiny before reaching out to touch her cheek. "You have turned out so pretty. I'm sure you have plenty of admirers. Not one of them interests you? The Malfoy boy in your year is rather attractive, perhaps him?"

Andromeda felt the urge to vomit. "I believe Lucius is interested in Narcissa, mother. As for the others, I just haven't given it much thought."

Druella pursed her lips. "Pretty soon the most respectable boys will be spoken for. Andromeda, you must start giving the matter more thought."

"Of course, mother." Andromeda replied.

Her mother then got up and made her way back to the door. "Your father and I expect great things from you, Andromeda. Do not disappoint us."

Andromeda merely nodded and her mother left. She'd known all of this, yet it had taken this conversation for the fact to finally sink in. Andromeda had a lot to figure out.

* * *

><p>As she lay in her bed that night, Andromeda had the hardest time falling asleep. Thoughts were speeding through her mind, and they wouldn't leave. Mostly, she was think about her earlier conversations with both Bella and her mother. Andromeda had always pictured ending up married to someone she cared for. It hadn't ever crossed her mind that she might never care about anyone romantically. And now she had a ticking clock and no one she so much as fancied. Perhaps Bella was right. Perhaps the answer was to simply marry someone you could learn to live with.<p>

In that case, Rabastan would be her best choice. He wasn't quite as barbaric or unreasonable as her other options. He was pleasant enough to talk to, and although she knew he would never be as infatuated with her as Rodolphus was with Bellatrix, she figured they could come to an understanding. She could promise to allow him continue sleeping around once they were married if he offered her other freedoms.

The more she thought about it, it really was her best option. In every other scenario she imagined, she would be constantly forced to play the role of the perfect pure-blood wife. She would have to entertain guests at least once a week, and she would never be allowed to travel, or even read, whenever she wanted. As long as she and Rabastan attended an acceptable amount of gatherings together yearly and feigned happiness, they could get by. The only downside was that she would still have to have children, but she could probably just hire someone else to raise them.

The more she thought about it, the more appealing the plan sounded.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 3

"Andie! Come here!" Bellatrix didn't quite yell the words but her voice carried through Flourish and Blott's. It was a was few days after their Sunday brunch, and Andromeda had gone with Bellatrix to Diagon Alley to do a bit of shopping before the back to school rush began.

Andromeda reluctantly placed the book that she'd been examining back on the shelf and went to find her sister. Bellatrix was a few aisles over standing impatiently at the top of the staircase to the top floor. She looked exceedingly bored.

"Yes?" Andromeda questioned her.

"We've been here for an hour. I'm ready to leave." Bellatrix stated.

Andromeda looked the clock on the wall. "Actually, we've only been here for ten minutes," she said.

"Well it's felt like an hour." Bellatrix snapped back. "Let's go."

Andie sighed. "Okay. Just let me buy the book that I was looking at." Andromeda started back through the aisles.

"Hurry!" She heard her sister yell from behind her.

Andromeda almost laughed. Her sister had the patience of a tiny pixie.

When Andromeda reached the aisle she'd been looking in, she stopped. A blond-haired boy, about her own age, was reading a book. His clothes showed that he was clearly muggle-born. The boy didn't appear to notice her, but this was a relief to Andromeda. She'd prefer not to have any interaction with him.

Andromeda took a couple of steps to where she'd put her book down. It was the newest of a series of travel books she adored. Each book was on a different country or city. They highlighted important magical events that had occurred there and recommended places to visit. With the help of these books, Andromeda kept a journal of places she wished to someday see. This new book was on Egypt. She'd been reading about a mummy massacre when Bella had interrupted her.

Andromeda had left the book down just on the ledge of the shelf, she was positive, yet it was not there. _Where had it_—she paused. Andromeda knew exactly where the book had gone. She whipped her head around to examine the blond boy, and, sure enough, he was reading her book.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, that's my book."

The boy looked up slightly confused and then smiled. "Oh, hey Andromeda!" He addressed her as if they were close friends.

Andromeda examined the boy closer, trying to place him. She could not. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He laughed. "Well, we've gone to school together for the past six years." She looked at him skeptically, still without a trace of recognition. "I sat behind you in Transfiguration last year," he added trying to get response from her. "And I loaned you a quill that one time..." He seemed almost desperate now.

"Right. How could I have forgotten. Can I have my book now?"

He looked down at the book in his hands as if he'd forgotten it was even there. "This book?"

She gave him an impatient look. "Yes, that book." She'd made it obvious enough that that was the book to which she was referring.

He chuckled. "This is _your _book, is it?"

"Well, no, not technically, but I was looking at it first, and I intended to buy it." Andromeda said indignantly.

The boy looked amused. "Which is why you put it back on the shelf?"

"Only for a minute because I went to go-" she paused. Why exactly was she wasting her time explaining her actions to some muggle-born? "Actually, I don't think I need to explain myself to you. Just give me the book."

"Oh, you want the book? Well, why didn't you say something earlier." His sarcasm wasn't mocking so much as goofy, but Andromeda was not amused. She glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'll give you your book," he held it out to her and she tried to grab it put he pulled his hand back a little. "_If _you can tell me what my name is."

Andromeda pursed her lips. She had no idea what this infuriating boy's name was. It didn't matter though. This was pointless."I don't have time for this. My sister is waiting for me. Can you be mature for five seconds and just give me my book?"

"Fine, fine sorry." He held up his hands in mock defeat before handing her the book. "It's Ted, by the way. Ted Tonks...is me. I mean, that's my name." The boy, Ted, smiled, and Andromeda hated to admit it, but his grin was almost endearing. It was one of those dorky infectious smiles.

She fought the urge to smile back at him. "Well, I would introduce myself, but it appears that you already know my name. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned away and started walking back downstairs.

"Wait!" Andromeda heard Ted call and reluctantly she turned back around.

"Yes?" She said, somewhat impatiently.

He looked almost nervous. "Maybe, when we're back at school, you might let me borrow that book sometime?" He smiled again.

"I don't really lend people my books." She replied coldly. Andromeda knew the nice thing to say would have been yes. However, "nice" was not a word that Andromeda would use to describe herself.

Ted laughed. "I should've guessed as much. I'll see you around, then." He added cheerfully.

Andromeda looked at him one last time, trying to figure out what had just happened, before turning away.

Downstairs, she paid and then found Bella, who looked like she was going to kill herself or someone else if she had to stay in the bookstore one second longer. Andromeda left the store without a second thought of that whole peculiar and irritating interaction.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Andromeda went on to buy new robes at both Twilfitt and Tatting's and Madame Malkin's, new quills at Amanuensis Quills, and some strange product from Madame Primpernelle's that would dye the wearer's lips any color they wished.<p>

By late afternoon, Andromeda was exhausted and ready to go home. Bellatrix apparently had different plans.

"I have to make one more stop." She said when Andromeda had suggested apparating home.

"Where?" Andromeda inquired.

"Borgin and Burkes." Bellatrix answered nonchalantly walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

Andromeda followed but stared at her sister questioningly. "Borgin and Burkes?"

"I'm meeting Roddy. We have some business to take care of." Bellatrix replied, not turning to meet her sister's face.

Andromeda thought this was information that she could have known earlier, but didn't have the energy to bring it up. "Okay, well I'm going home, then." She said.

Bellatrix still did not look at her sister. "No, you're not."

Andromeda sighed. "I'm not?"

"Roddy and I may be a while, so you're going to keep Rabby company." Bellatrix stated matter of factly.

"Of course I am." Andromeda replied dryly. She would be angry at her sister but wasn't for two reasons. First, arguing with Bella was usually entirely futile and destructive. Two, Andromeda had actually been hoping to speak with Rabastan.

She'd given Bellatrix's points more thought over the past few days, and Andromeda was now quite certain that marrying Rabastan was in fact her best option. Monday night, she'd made a pro-con list comparing Rabastan to some of her other possible suitors—he won every time. In fact, the more she'd thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make.

Andromeda had been considering how she might bring the matter up with him at length last night. She'd written out several valid points that she wished to bring up with him in the discussion and outlined her argument the way she would for a school essay. Andromeda had been thinking she'd bring the matter up with him sometime this next weekend, but tonight would work as well.

She and Bellatrix walked in silence the rest of the way to Borgin and Burke's. Andromeda despised Knockturn Alley. It was so filthy and the people walking around were always highly questionable. If she wasn't related to Bellatrix, Andromeda was certain that she would never set foot in the place. Thankfully for Andromeda, the alley wasn't too crowded today. They reached their destination quickly.

Bellatrix confidently led the way inside the shop. It appeared empty at first, but they both knew better. There were usually people looking around at various items around back. Sure enough, mere seconds after the bell on a door alerted them to the presence of newcomers, the Lestrange brothers appeared from around a corner.

"You were almost late." Rodolphus said to Bella, not giving Andromeda even a glance.

"Well, I wasn't." She snapped back.

"Come with me." He said, and she followed him into the backroom behind the front desk.

While this interaction was occurring, Rabastan was smirking knowingly at Andromeda.

"What are they doing in there?" She asked him, looking curiously at the closed door which their siblings had just disappeared behind.

"Wedding rings. The owner just got a rare collection in." Rabastan replied, almost too swiftly.

Andromeda frowned. "But why-"

Rabastan cut her off. "Don't worry about them. Now, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"I wasn't aware that we would be eating together." Andromeda replied.

He leaned into her and stroked her arm."I wasn't either, but when I saw how beautiful you look-"

She cut him off, stepping away from his touch. "Please stop before I become violently ill."

Rabastan let his flirtatious act drop. "No to dinner, then?"

"Actually, dinner sounds nice," Andromeda replied, "There's something that I would like to talk to you about." She added matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" His arrogance started to come out once more.

"Don't get too excited. It's more of a business proposal." Andromeda stated.

"After you, then." Rabastan said, holding the door open for her.

* * *

><p>As soon as they'd left Borgin and Burke's, Rabastan had told Andromeda that he knew "the perfect place" for them to dine. It turned out that "the perfect place" was the dining room at The Ignatia Wildsmith Inn—the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley. When Rabastan had told her where he planned to take her, she'd insisted on stopping to change into one of the more formal outfits that she'd bought that day. She was now dressed appropriately in elegant blue robes, drinking red wine, and sitting across from Rabastan Lestrange at perhaps one of the fanciest restaurants in London. Andromeda found the situation almost amusing.<p>

"So how much did you have to bribe the hostess to get a table this short notice?" She inquired.

He clicked his tongue. "Now, Andromeda you know that it's impolite to speak about money."

She just looked at him expectantly until he relented. "Actually not a knut. I happen to know the hostess rather...intimately."

Andromeda nodded and looked back to examine the girl in the front of the restaurant. She was a tan, beautiful, tall and looked about five years their senior. "Not bad." Andromeda said turning back to Rabastan. "She's quite attractive."

He shrugged. "Not half as beautiful as you. Did I mention how ravishing you look in those robes?"

She scoffed. "You did. Twice. Tell me, does this normally work for you?"

"Usually." Rabastan contemplated taking a long sip of the wine in front of him. "Now, you tell me. What is it that you wished to discuss?"

Andromeda straightened her posture, taking on a professional stance. "Yes. Well, as you may remember me mentioning at the ball the other night, my mother had made it clear that it is almost time to arrange a marriage for me. I assume, given our siblings' engagement, you are in a similar position?"

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she could be getting at. "Yes."

She nodded. "I've been giving the matter some thought lately, and I'm realizing that I find none of the pureblood men my age remotely desirable."

"You flatter me too much, Andromeda." Rabastan said, knowing that he was included in that list.

"I'm not done." Andromeda stated with a small smirk. "So, knowing that there is no match that I could ever be truly happy with, I began thinking about ones that I could be content with. That is where you come in."

Rabastan almost dropped the glass of wine he was holding. "You're not serious."

"Now, I've thought about terms that would make this agreeable for both of us. Obviously, I would not expect you to be a devoted husband. You could act the way you wish. I would allow you to continue sleeping around, as long as it was done with some secrecy—for the sake of reputations. And all that I'd ask in return is that you offer me the same freedom. I would like to be able to travel as frequently as possible while still keeping up with public appearances. Obviously, we'd have to present a unified front, attend a certain number of events together each year, and I understand that we would have to produce a male heir. Overall, though I think the arrangement could be extremely agreeable for both of us." She finished casually, taking another sip of her wine.

Rabastan just looked at her for a moment expressionless before shaking his head. "I'll admit, I did not expect this." He said, still slightly bewildered.

"I understand that it's is a lot to think about. Feel free to take time to decide. I have already been considering this for a few days now."

Rabastan looked at her as if trying to figure something out. "Alright well, if we are treating this like a business proposal, you won't mind my asking you a few questions?"

"Of course not." Andromeda said calmly.

"I could have my choice of any girl I want. What makes your offer more appealing than any others? Aside from your lenience on fidelity which wouldn't make that much of a difference anyway as I will continue to do what I want no matter who I'm with."

"For one thing, all of the other remotely attractive girls in our year, and the year below for that matter, are entirely insufferable. I happen to actually possess a functioning brain and am capable of holding an intelligent conversation. On top of this, the prestige of my family is unparalleled. As for the topic of fidelity, girls like Cornelia Burke would become exceedingly irritating and needy if they ever managed to figure out that you were being unfaithful to them. I would not expect you to be faithful, thus avoiding that pointless drama." Andromeda stated confidently.

"You raise excellent points, Miss Black." Rabastan replied seriously, playing along with her business-like tone. "But what if I don't wish to, as you said, 'sleep around.' What if I only wish to be with you?"

Andromeda almost faltered but recovered quickly. This was obviously a test. He wanted to see how serious she was. "As I said before, I understand that I would be expected to give a male heir. I also understand what must be done to make that happen."

He gave her a dark grin, and she could only assume that she'd passed his test. "Yes, I suppose you do."

She nodded. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one more," he said staring right into her eyes. "Why me?"

Andromeda thought about this for only a moment before responding. "I don't despise you as much as I do others like Rowle or Malfoy. I would even go as far as saying that I sometimes enjoy your company. You are reasonable, intelligent, and attractive too, which helps your cause. You come from a respectable family with plenty of money. Also our siblings' relationship would be convenient for me as I would be able to see Bellatrix rather often. It makes sense."

Rabastan stared at her for almost a full minute without saying anything. Andromeda was sure he was waiting for her to back down, to say that she'd been joking, even to look away. She did none of these things. Eventually, he broke their gaze and down the rest of his wine. "I accept your offer."

She smiled. "I thought you might."

"I do have stipulations though." He added.

"I thought you might." She repeated.

"We won't tell anyone of the arrangement. When the time comes, we will draw up a contract ourselves that we'll sign in secret. Our parents will not understand or respect our conditions so whatever contracts they have us sign will be separate. Tomorrow, we will tell our parents of our relationship which, of course, we've been keeping a secret until we were certain that it was serious. This way, they will stop looking to arrange us marriages elsewhere for the time being. By next summer, we'll have already been dating publicly for an appropriate amount of time so we can announce our engagement." He finished, satisfied.

"That all sounds reasonable. Any other requests?"

"I think it will be best for us to have this all finalized clandestinely before we go back to school next month. We can have Rodolphus perform the unbreakable vow as soon as tomorrow."

Andromeda recoiled slightly at this idea and shook her head. "No, unbreakable vows."

Rabastan pondered this for a moment. "Fine. I can think of another way to finalize the agreement." He smirked at her.

"We will finalize it with a handshake." She offered plainly, ignoring his seductive tone.

He chuckled. "Well, my idea was a bit more fun, but a handshake will do." Rabastan reached his hand across the table and she took it in her own.

* * *

><p>They continued to talk for several courses. Mostly they spoke of their classmates. Andromeda was astonished by the amount of gossip Rabastan knew. Her own dorm mates harbored more secrets than she'd ever realized. He was currently telling her about the time last year when Celestia Yaxley had slept with Lucius Malfoy at her brother's engagement party while Angus Goyle, her date, was downstairs. She and Goyle were still dating now and he apparently still had no idea.<p>

"And now she's still completed infatuated with Malfoy, but he won't so much as look at her. He only touched her in the first place because he was drunk and bored."

Andromeda scoffed. "Well that was idiotic of him because she's been obsessed with him since we were first years."

Rabastan paused. "Really? I didn't know that. How did you know that?"

"She and Carina gossip for hours every night. I've learned to tune it out by now, but for a few years there I heard every single one of their mindless rambles." Andromeda thought for a second. "Actually now that I think about it, Carina was infatuated with you for a while there in third year."

Rabastan smirked. "That I did know."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Of course." She looked around the restaurant aimlessly. Mostly she saw couples, but that wasn't surprising. With the romantic ambiance, this was an incredibly popular spot for dates. In the corner however, Andromeda spotted an unexpected and familiar face staring blatantly at their table.

She turned back to Rabastan. "Don't look now but Rita Skeeter is sitting in the corner by the door."

He nodded. "I've seen her here a few times. She comes to get stories for her gossip column in _Witch Weekly_."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're going to be her next story. She was staring right at us."

He thought for a moment. "We'll be in next week's issue if that's the case."

Andromeda had an idea. "We could use this."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a dark glint in his eye.

"Well, if we did want to make our 'relationship' public, then this is ideal. We'll wait for the article to come out and let our parents read about it first and then 'reluctantly' tell them—it will appear more realistic this way." She said, making a conscious effort to smile now that she knew she was being watched.

"Excellent. Let's give her something to write about, then." Rabastan said through a flirtatious smirk. He then leaned across the small table, and stroked his fingers along her jaw.

Andromeda felt chills through her body, but not necessarily in a pleasant way. She found the action almost unsettling coming from him, but still she played along, ignoring what her body was telling her. She gave her best infatuated schoolgirl smile and then leaned even further across to table to press her lips to his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was all that was appropriate given their public setting.

As they parted, Rabastan smirked at her. "Oh, this is going to be some story."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

"It's my wedding so it's my decision to make." Bellatrix snapped.

"A summer wedding would be much more pleasant." Druella replied.

"I want winter."

Almost a week had passed now since Andromeda's dinner with Rabastan. It was now Monday morning, and Andromeda was seated at breakfast with her sisters and parents. Bella and their mother were currently arguing about wedding dates.

"It won't be convenient." Druella shot her eldest daughter a resigned look. "Yet, I suppose we could make it work." She thought for a moment. "We will have to send the invitations out rather soon if we are are planning for December though, which of course we must if you want your sisters to be home."

Mrs. Black probably could have gone on for another hour, but she was interrupted when three owls flew through the open window to the dining room.

The first dropped today's issue of The Daily Prophet in the center of the table, the second dropped two letters by Andromeda and Narcissa respectively, and the third dropped Narcissa's copy of Witch Weekly by her.

Andromeda drew in a deep breath. Here they were.

"Those look like Hogwarts letters. Open yours, Andie. Let's see that Head Girl badge." Bella mocked. She had never had much respect for Hogwarts authority figures—or any authority figures for that matter.

Andromeda normally would have joked back with Bella, but her attention was on her younger sister, who was currently reading her magazine.

"Well?" Bella questioned.

Andromeda tore her gaze away from Narcissa and the magazine. "Right, sorry." She said and reached for the envelope. Sure enough, when she opened it and removed the letter, a badge fell out with it.

"Well done, Andromeda." Her mother stated in a practically monotone voice.

"Yes, _well done_, Andie." Bella threw in sarcastically.

Cygnus was too wrapped up in some article in the paper to even notice that anything had occurred, and Narcissa was staring at her magazine in disbelief. Andromeda had a feeling she knew what had shocked her sister.

Druella was still in the dark. "Narcissa, dear, what on earth could be causing you to gape like that?"

Narcissa looked up. "Andie is in here." She said gesturing at a spot on the page.

"Me? Why in Merlin's name would I be in _Witch Weekly_?" Andromeda questioned, feigning ignorance.

Narcissa handed the magazine over to her and pointed to a small article on a page in what appeared to be the gossip section.

_Rabastan Lestrange and Andromeda Black?_

_Of course, by now we all know of the engagement of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, but what of their younger siblings? Yes, Rabastan Lestrange and Andromeda Black (both starting their seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September) were trying to keep their relationship private, but it only worked for so long before this reporter caught on._

_The couple was spotted sharing a romantic dinner this past Wednesday evening at The Ignatia Wildsmith Inn. Their absolute adoration for each other was clearly visible to any onlooker. They sat for hours laughing and talking (and sharing a few lustful kisses.)_

_Lestrange, a charming young wizard, has never been one for long-term relationships in the past, but clearly the classically beautiful Miss Black has changed this flirtatious bachelor._ _Sources claim that the two had never seemed particularly close previously to this sighting,_ _but clearly, this was an elaborate act. How long has this secret affair been going on? Why has it been a secret? Could it be that another Lestrange-Black engagement could be on the horizon?_

Andromeda fought the urge to smirk. It was just what she'd hoped for.

"Let me see that." Druella demanded, reaching out for the magazine. Her eyes scanned the page quickly before she looked up at her daughter again. "Andromeda, would you care to explain?"

Andromeda took a breath in before spouting out the story she'd arranged with Rabastan. "It started over the winter holidays last year. Rabastan and I didn't want to say anything to anyone until we were certain we were serious about each other, and then we decided to wait until after Bellatrix and Rodolphus's engagement was announced. We were planning to tell people before we went back to school though."

"So, this relationship, it is serious, then?" Druella questioned.

Andromeda swallowed. "Yes, I care for him a great deal." She thought she may gag.

Druella looked content. "Well, I can't say this is bad news. It's an agreeable match." For a moment, Andromeda thought her mother might even smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, really. Why didn't you?" Bella added with a smirk plastered on her face. She saw through all of this, of course.

Andromeda felt bad lying to Narcissa, but she knew she had to. Bella would understand everything perfectly, but Cissy would not. She viewed marriage as sacred. Clearly, Andromeda did not. "Oh, you know. I just didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't work out." Andromeda said through what she could only hope was a convincing smile.

The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful. They exhausted the topic of Andromeda's "relationship" surprisingly quickly, and moved on to other things. Narcissa opened her school letter and found out that she'd made Prefect. Bella and their mother continued arguing about various wedding details. Yet through all of this, Andromeda had a hard time focusing. She was amazed by how easily all of this had gone over. Perhaps, it would all be even easier than she'd thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, I wonder who came up with this brilliant idea." Bellatrix walked into Andromeda's room without knocking.<p>

Andromeda sighed, putting down the journal she'd been writing in. "It was a good idea." She stated., giving her sister credit.

"Obviously." Bella threw herself down on the bed. "You should get dressed by the way."

"Oh?" Andromeda questioned.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Bella said.

"And where are we going?" Andromeda asked.

"To visit my fiance and your boyfriend."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Firstly, Rabastan is not actually my boyfriend." She shuddered at the thought. "Secondly, why?"

"Well, everyone else is going to be calling him that now so you might as well get used to it. And as for why, I'm going to avoid wedding conversations with mother and you're going to show mother and father that your 'relationship' is real."

Andromeda sighed. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Once they reached their destination, Rodolphus was waiting for Bella in the foyer. Andromeda didn't want to interrupt anything with them so she quickly found out that Rabastan was in his room and headed in that direction. Thanks to the ball a couple of weeks ago, she knew where it was.<p>

She found it in good time given the size of the house. Andromeda took a second to smooth her robes before knocking.

"Come in." She heard a voice call from inside, and upon opening the door, she was surprised to see that it was not Rabastan inside but her cousin, Evan. "If you're looking for your beloved, he went to find a house-elf to make us lunch." He said, swirling hid drink aimlessly in his hand.

"A little early to be drinking, don't you think?" Andromeda said, eying what was most likely Fire Whiskey.

He glanced at his wristwatch. "It's after twelve."

"So, any time that's not the morning is an acceptable time to drink?"

"Even the morning on some occasions." He said after a moment of contemplation. "Oh, by the way, I'm mad at you." Evan added.

"Really? Why is that?" Andromeda questioned.

"My cousin and my best friend are in a relationship—and I find out about it from my mother."

"We didn't tell anyone." Andromeda stated in her defense.

Evan shook his head. "Yes, but I'm supposed to be special."

"Next time I'm in a secret relationship with one of your best friends, you'll be the first one I tell." Andromeda said. "Happy?"

"Quite." He took another sip of his drink and chuckled slightly. "I'll admit I never would have seen this coming."

"Why?" Andromeda questioned. Despite appearing calm, she actually found that statement unnerving. She'd been worried that people at school might find the relationship unbelievable.

"Oh, come one. You—Miss If I Don't Do Everything Perfect I'll Explode—and Rabastan Lestrange."

"Yes, well, I think you'd be surprised. We happen to have quite a bit in common." She responded.

"Oh, I'm sure." She said with serious doubt.

Just then, the bedroom door swung open with such force that Andromeda had to jump back in order to avoid being hit by it. Judging my Evan's laughter, he found this quite amusing.

"Get up. We're leaving. There's no edible food in this house." Andromeda couldn't see Rabastan as he was blocked by the door, but from the tone of his voice she could tell he was quite frustrated.

Evan was still smiling. "By no 'edible food', he means 'no steak.'" He spoke to her, before turning to his friend. "Your girlfriend is here. You almost just hit her with a door. It was quite funny."

Rabastan walked further into the room to be able to see her. He offered her a smirk. "Come with us then, we're going to lunch."

Evan groaned. "No, we're not. Going to lunch involves getting off the couch."

"Fine, then. You stay with your couch, and I'll take my girlfriend to lunch." Rabastan responded.

"But I want food." Evan protested.

"I'm afraid you'll have to choose between the couch and food."

Evan sighed and got up. "Food."

"Well let's go then." Rabastan said, holding the door open.

* * *

><p>They trio ended up at a small upscale cafe on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. And, since the weather was agreeable, they were seated to one of the outdoor tables with the large umbrellas over them offering shade.<p>

"This isn't nearly as comfortable as the couch." Evan complained under his breath as he sat down in the hard metal seat.

"Ah, if only Hogwarts offered a class in laziness—you might actually pass something for once." Rabastan said dryly.

"Hey, I passed potions last year." Evan pointed out indignantly.

"Yes, but how much did your father bribe Slughorn?"

"Enough for me to pass." Evan admitted.

Andromeda had been trying to get Evan to take school seriously for years with no avail. Apparently, he simply didn't see the point. He knew that his father would get him a job at the ministry no matter how poorly he did in school and he preferred sleeping to attending his classes. That was that.

"So, what do you think the defense professor will be like this year?" She questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"Knowing Dumbledore, probably some inept mudblood." Evan speculated.

"All I know is that Travers offered to take over the job at the end of last year, and Dumbledore told him that he already had someone in mind." Rabastan stated.

Rhiseart Travers had been a seventh year when they were in their first year. His proficiency in the dark arts was no secret.

"It's gonna be an inept mudblood. I'll bet you." Evan challenged Rabastan.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking that bet."

Before Evan had a chance to respond, the waiter arrived at their table. Andromeda was surprised to realize that she recognized him. It was William Corner, last year's head boy.

"Hello, Andromeda." He said with a smile.

"Hi, William." She returned his smile with a pleasant look (Andromeda's equivalent of a smile.) "I didn't realize you worked here." She added.

"Just for the summer. I'm starting at the ministry in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, what department?" She asked.

"International Magical Cooperation." He smiled again, knowing it was the department she'd always longed to work in.

"That's wonderful." Andromeda remarked. She'd always liked Will. He'd been in Ravenclaw and was remarkably intelligent. They'd often been seated next to eachother at Slug Club dinners, and had talked a lot at these events. They'd gotten to know each other rather well. Andromeda respected him, which was a slight rarity. If he'd been a pure-blood, she thought she might even have fancied him.

"What about you? I'm assuming you're Head Girl this year?" He inquired.

"I just got the letter this morning." She said with a small smile. It felt good to say.

"That's great! I knew-" Will was cut off.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're ready to order." Rabastan did not sound the least bit sorry for interrupting.

Will looked a little stunned at the blatent rudeness he'd just been shown. "Er-right, I'm sorry. What can I get you?"

"Sirloin steak with garlic butter." Rabastan ordered.

Evan was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed."Same for me." He didn't even open them when he spoke.

Will wrote all of this down. "Okay. And for you Andromeda?"

She glanced down at her menu and picked the first thing she saw. "Lemon Chicken."

"Sounds good. It sh-" He was cut off again.

"A bottle of your most expensive red wine as well." Rabastan added. Andromeda almost scoffed at his behavior.

"Got it. I'll bring that out right away." Will was still pleasant despite being treated so terribly.

Andromeda watched him walk away before turning to Rabastan. "Did you really have to be so rude?" She wasn't upset so much as exasperated.

Rabastan smirked. "I don't take well to other men flirting with my girlfriend." He glanced pointedly at Evan, who still had his eyes closed, as if to say it was the appropriate response given their act.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "He was not flirting."

"Yes, he was." It was Evan who spoke this time, and he still did not bother opening his eyes. Andromeda was beginning to think that he might fall asleep at the table. "Congrats on Head Girl, by the way." He added in a mocking tone. Evan had about as much respect for authority figures as Bella.

Andromeda chose to ignore his comment however. "Is Lucius Head Boy? I know Slughorn would have been campaigning for him."

Rabastan shook his head. "Doubtful. McGonagall despises him more than Slughorn worships him."

Andromeda found some relief in that. She'd prefer not to have to spend an excess amount of time with Lucius Malfoy this year.

Will came with Rabastan's bottle of wine now and three glasses. He carefully poured them, no doubt knowing what he would face if he spilled even a drop.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else." He added before leaving once again.

Andromeda left her drink untouched."Is it really necessary to order wine with lunch?"

Rabastan, tasting the red liquid, shugged. "Why not?"

"Do you want a list of reasons?" She challenged.

"Stop arguing. This is why I hate doing things with couples." Evan said, finally opening his eyes to grab the glass in front of him. "From now on, I can only do things with the two of you individually."

Just then, a man, woman, and young boy (distinctly muggle judging by the faded jeans they wore) approached their table. They looked beyond confused.

"Sorry to bother you," The man said, "But we're a bit lost. Would you mind pointing us in the direction of Gingotts?"

"Gringotts, dear." The woman corrected.

"Oh, yes, _Gringotts_. I apologize we're a bit new to all of this, can you tell?" The man laughed.

Rabastan smiled uncharacteristically at the man and his family. If Andromeda didn't know him, she'd think he was the epitome of helpful friendliness. "It's quite alright. Just take this road all the way down here and turn left, then take a right at the shop with the owls outside. It'll just be down a couple of blocks."

The woman smiled. "Thank you so much! Come on, Henry. Let's get going. Once we exchange the money, we can buy you your wand!"

Evan waited until the family was out of earshot to let out his laughter. "Well done."

Andromeda was less amused. "Knockturn Alley—really?"

"With any luck, someone there will take care of them. The last thing Hogwarts needs is another mudblood." Rabastan said, returning back to his normal self.

Andromeda decided not to argue anymore, but she still did not like the situation. She was Head Girl now. What if that boy remembered her and told people about this occurrence once he was at school? All the professors respected Andromeda greatly, and she intended to keep it that way. The thrill of scaring some pathetic muggles was not worth putting any of that at risk.

Andromeda's mind wandered throughout the rest of the meal. Rabastan and Evan spoke about this year's quidditch team and other topics that she found pointless. By the time the check came, she was quite ready to go home.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time Andromeda finally did return home. Maybe Evan's laziness was rubbing off on her, but all she wanted to do wasn retreat to her room to read and possibly feign illness so that she could have a house-elf bring her tomato soup in bed. Yet, when Andromeda reached her room, she was surprised to discover that there was already someone in there.<p>

Sirius was seated on the chaise lounge. "Andromeda." He greeted her tersely.

"Sirius." She replied, mimicking his tone.

Andromeda only noticed the copy of Witch Weekly he was holding when he threw it at her. "Care to explain this?"

She fought the urge to laugh. "See, yes, I meant to mention something earlier."

"Uh huh." He replied skeptically.

"Rabastan and I agreed not to tell anyone until we were ready." She lied.

"Oh, come on! Why him, Andromeda? He's...and you're..." Sirius apparently couldn't find the right words.

"Sirius, I know that you don't like him, but can you please respect my judgments?" Once again, Andromeda felt bad for lying, but Sirius was too impulsive to trust with a secret this big. In all actuality, Andromeda would not even have told Bellatrix if she'd had a choice.

"I don't like it." Sirius said, calming down slightly.

"You don't have to." Andromeda reasoned.

"I'm not gonna be polite to him." Sirius said in an almost challenging way.

Andromeda sighed. "Were you ever?"

Sirius laughed. "Good point."

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and see if there's any treacle tart left over from last night."

Sirius hopped up immediately and the pair headed to the kitchen. Andromeda was pleased with how that encounter had gone. It appeared that they would be able to pull this off.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

Chapter 5

Steam rose from the Hogwarts Express on the morning of September 1st. The platform was buzzing with people. This irritated Druella Black. She did not enjoy being surrounded by common wizards. Her daughters followed behind her as she haughtily lead them to a secluded corner of the platform to deliver her signature sending off message.

Druella's eyes bore into those of her two youngest daughters. "I like to think that I can trust the two of you not to disappoint me. Salazar knows that neither of you have given me even half the headaches your sister has. However, be assured that if one inkling of news reaches my ears that either of you are misbehaving in the slightest, you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother," Narcissa said while Andromeda gave a firm nod.

"Very well. You may board the train now."

That was it. No "I love you", "be safe", or even "goodbye". Just threats. It was the Black family way, but Andromeda preferred it like this. There was something about overly emotional families that just made her severely uncomfortable. Unfortunately, on September 1st, Platform 9 ¾ was always filled with just these kinds of families. She could forgive the young children for behaving like blubbering idiots, but there was no excuse for parents who were tearing up watching their children board the train.

Narcissa and Andromeda had only taken a few steps towards the train in silence before a tall figure approached them—Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa smoothed her hair as he fell into step beside them.

"Hello Narcissa...Andromeda." He drawled with supreme arrogance.

Andromeda forced a polite smile, but Narcissa's was genuine. "Oh, Lucius! How was your holiday?"

"Wonderful. I traveled to Bulgaria with my family, incredible history there. Have you been?"

Andromeda interrupted before she was stuck listening to the rest of their conversation. "Excuse me, I'm going to look for..." She never even finished the sentence because she heard someone calling her name.

"Andie! Hey!" She turned around to see Sirius strutting—for lack of a better word—towards her from the other side of the platform. That kid's confidence, or arrogance, was astounding.

Lucius sneered noticing the display, "Your cousin is quite the character."

"Yes, he is. Walk to the train with me?" Narcissa seemed eager to depart before Sirius could embarrass her further. Lucius offered his arm (which she instantly took) and they walked away together.

Sirius arrived to see their retreating figures and made a gagging noise at the sight of them. Andromeda knew she should scold him, but her own hatred of Malfoy made her laugh, as did the expression on her cousin's face. He was smiling bigger than she had ever seen him.

"Well, you don't seem sad to be leaving home."

He gave her an overly dramatic eye roll before replying, "Oh yeah. It's _really_ awful."

They continued this mindless banter until they had boarded the train. Sirius glanced around casually once they were inside and walking down the car to get to find compartments.

"I thought it would be cooler." Sirius said disappointed.

Andromeda, who was walking in front of him, turned around to smile at him. "Sirius, does nothing please y—Oh!" Andromeda stumbled as a blond-haired boy walking out of a compartment had rammed right into her."Watch where you're-" she stopped realizing that she knew the boy. It was the idiot from Flourish and Blott's.

The boy looked confused for a quick second before turning in her direction. He offered her a dorky grin. "Andromeda! Hi! Sorry, I didn't see you there. How have you been? Enjoying the book?" The boy spoke to her as if they were old friends.

Andromeda was annoyed to say the least. She spoke in a dismissive voice."Yes, I finished it. Now, if you'll excuse u-"

"I've never met you." Sirius said, looking at Ted inquisitively. He obviously hadn't picked up on the fact that Andromeda had no interest in continuing this conversation.

Ted gave a friendly smile, "Hi, I'm Ted Tonks. A friend of Andromeda's."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think she had friends."

Ted looked at Andromeda as if trying to share an inside joke. "Oh, we go way back—very close."

Andromeda stared at the boy, Ted, in disbelief. Did he think he was funny? "I'm sorry, but I do not associate myself with people like you." She spoke harshly, making sure her words had the desired effect.

They did. A hurt look flashed over his face briefly. "Right...I'm-um-sorry for bothering you." Ted said, stuttering slightly over his words.

Pleased that he seemed to have gotten the message, Andromeda turned away. Sirius however, continued to stare at Ted, as if trying to decide something. "I think I like you, Ted." He said this as if it were the greatest possible honor anyone could receive.

Andromeda turned and gave Sirius an impatient glare from a little ways down the train. "Sirius, let's go."

Sirius dramatically rolled his eyes before following. Ted could have sworn he heard the muttered words, "So bossy."

Ted watched the two retreating figures and let out a sigh."Well, that could have gone better." he said under his breath. He was certain his best mate Gideon would have a long laugh over this story later. With one last gaze towards the retreating Andromeda, he set off to find Gideon.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sirius said to Andromeda as they struggled to make their way down the train.<p>

"What was what?" said Andromeda impatiently.

"Oh, come on. You were acting like _Narcissa_ back there! That guy was being cool and you...you just...you acted like everyone else in our family!" Sirius stated.

Andromeda turned to look at her cousin. "I always act like everyone else in our family." She spoke in a hushed, angry tone. It was true. Maybe she wasn't as eccentric as Bellatrix or as feminine as Narcissa but Andromeda knew wholeheartedly that she was a Black.

Sirius appeared to disagree. "No. No you don't! Neither of us do! Or neither of us _did,_ but now you're—you're changing. You're mean now, and you're dating that prick."

Andromeda lowered her voice so no one would overhear. "Don't call Rabastan that, and I don't know you're talking about, Sirius. I've always acted just the way I'm acting now."

Sirius shook his head, still obviously worked up, but calming down. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Andromeda glared at her cousin before deciding that arguing with him wasn't worth her time. "Let's go. I'll help you find Edrik Mulciber. He's starting this year too."

Sirius looked at her defiantly. "I'm good."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. You really need to sit with-"

"This guy." Sirius grabbed the sleeve of a random messy-haired kid and turned to face him. "I'm Sirius Bl-" he paused. "Just Sirius."

The messy-haired boy did not seem the least bit unnerved by the unusual situation he had just been dragged into. He glanced from the furious Andromeda to the smirking Sirius with an intrigued look on his face before smiling with a confidence that rivaled Sirius's. "James Potter."

"Andromeda, if you need to locate me, my dear old friend James and I will be sitting in this fine compartment here." Sirius said with a smirk and a gesture at the nearest compartment.

Andromeda stared at him for a moment before resigning. "You know what, fine. I tried." And with that, she made her way to the compartment where she knew the seventh year Slytherins would be located.

She had not been alone for a full minute before she felt a hand on the small of her back. Rabastan, then came around beside her, and kissed her cheek. She shot him a curious look.

He smirked in response. "Just keeping up appearances."

She smiled back at him, now conscious of the fact that they might be being watched. "Of course."

This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p>The train ride had gone by relatively quickly. Andromeda, as head girl, had had to meet with the prefects for a general meeting to go over some simple rules. The head boy was a Gryffindor named Frank Longbottom. He was pleasant enough for a Gryffindor. He wasn't too outspoken and came from a decently respectable family. Andromeda thought they would be able to get along well enough.<p>

After the meeting, She'd gone back to the compartment with some of her fellow seventh year Slytherins. She'd sat next to Rabastan, read a book, and successfully avoiding holding a conversation with anyone that required more that one word answers.

Now, she was once again seated next to Rabastan and across from Evan and Lucius at the Slytherin table in The Great Hall waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted. Evan and Lucius were discussing some matter in length which left Andromeda and Rabastan to talk undisturbed.

Rabastan leaned towards her and spoke quietly. "This is all going quite well if I may say so myself."

"Aside from the death glares that I've been receiving from Slytherin's entire female population, yes, quite well." Andromeda laughed. She was used to her female peers disliking her. They'd always thought she was stuck up as she kept to herself so often. This year however, the stares were different. It was clear they were no longer about her misanthropy.

He smirked. "Well, you can hardly blame them. You've landed the school's most desirable young wizard."

"And most modest."

Rabastan ignored her comment. "I've been meaning to give you this," he said removing a silver ring from his finger. He placed it on her right ring finger, and the ring immediately tightened itself to fit her smaller finger.

Andromeda examined the ring. It was obviously quite old and had his family's crest on it. Bellatrix wore a similar one, yet Andromeda had never asked about it. "Family tradition?" She questioned.

He nodded. "It's a sort of pre-engagement step."

"And how many other girls have worn this ring?" Andromeda asked.

"They're past down, so I imagine quite a few," he stated. "_I've _never given it to anyone before however, if that's what you were wondering."

She nodded. "This will look good then."

He smirked once more. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Their conversation was then interrupted as the doors of The Great Hall opened and a swarm of first years walked in. Andromeda spotted Sirius almost immediately. He was standing towards the front of the crowd saying something to that boy from the train. They both had completely different dispositions from almost everyone else in the crowd. While most of the first years looked like they might pass out from nerves or excitement at seeing The Great Hall for the first time, Sirius and his new friend just looked like they'd seen all of this a million times before—they were almost uninterested.

After McGonagall explained how the sorting process worked and the hat sang its song, the sorting commenced. First up was an unfortunate looking boy named Edmund Acklen. He trudged up to the hat with his head down, staring at the ground.

"This one's got to be in Gryffindor," stated Evan from across the table. "Just looking in the mirror has to take some serious courage."

This earned several chuckles from those around them. However, the boy ended up in Hufflepuff. And so as first year after first year walked up to the hat, Evan made his predictions—which were most often derogatory.

"Black, Sirius!"

This boy received no prediction or mocking. He sauntered up to the hat with a confidence that no one else had yet to show. He did not appear nervous in the slightest. Andromeda watched as he sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. She tried desperately to make eye contact with him, to warn him not to do anything stupid. Yet, he was staring up at the hat with a bemused smirk on his face.

The hat was on his head for hardly thirty seconds before it exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Andromeda's heart stopped, but Sirius just hopped off the stool and made his way to the table that was cheering for their new member. On his way to his seat though, he finally made eye contact with his cousin. He laughed a little and shot her a wink.

In contrast to the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table was virtually silent. No Black had ever not been in Slytherin. Andromeda knew all of the color had drained from her face.

"It's hardly a surprise," sneered Malfoy across the table from Andromeda.

Andromeda paid him no attention. She instead sought Narcissa's eyes a little way down the table. Her younger sister was staring at her with an absolute urgency. But there was nothing that could be discussed now. Now was a time for putting on a collected front.

"Yes, he's always been an embarrassment to our family." Andromeda stated turning back to Lucius. It shocked her how easily she was able to speak so poorly of her favorite cousin.

And, as if Andromeda's dismissal of the matter was a cue, conversation started up again at the green and silver table. Dozens of sets of eyes moved away from Andromeda and Narcissa and back to the sorting.

The rest went as expected. All of the other Slytherin shoo-ins were actually sorted into Slytherin—along with a greasy-haired boy named Severus Snape that no one had ever heard of. Sirius's friend from the train was also sorted into Gryffindor, and the two ended up sitting near each other at their table. It even turned out that the boy Rabastan had sent to Knockturn Alley a couple weeks back, whose named turned out to be Henry McDougall, had survived the trip. Evan and Rabastan had laughed as the hat sorted him into Hufflepuff. Then, after the sorting was finished, Dumbledore gave a brief speech (that was useless to the Seventh Years that were hearing it for the seventh time) and summoned the food to the tables, triggering The Great Hall to erupt in noise.

"Will his parents remove him from the tree?" Rabastan asked under his breath as he cut into the food he was piling on his plate.

Andromeda wasn't sure how exactly he'd found out about that family tradition, but she shook her head. "They'll be furious, but no. Technically, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Rabastan scoffed."He might as well be a blood traitor. You know you can't be seen speaking with him, right?"

She nodded. "In public, yes."

"Good. If you're careful then this won't reflect too badly on you." Rabastan stated before joining Evan and Lucius's conversation about some ministry matter.

Andromeda went back to pushing the food around on her plate. Thankfully, no one knew her to be a talkative person, otherwise, her silence may have seemed abnormal. However, at this moment, Andromeda's silence was abnormal. She wasn't silent now because she was bored or annoyed. She was silent now because she was worried. Andromeda had always known that Sirius had the potential to damage their family's reputation, but she'd previously had faith in her cousin—hope that with age he would realize his responsibility to his family. Being in Slytherin was a part of this responsibility. For Slytherin wasn't just a house. It represented a belief in the preservation of wizarding culture and traditions. This was the idea that the house had been founded upon. Slytherin was a place for those who recognized the importance of preserving these traditions and protecting the culture from those who might destroy it. In pureblood society, being sorted into Slytherin did not only say that you valued ambition, it said that you supported these ideas. Sirius being in Gryffindor said the opposite.

Previously, Andromeda had found her cousin's immaturity almost refreshing. She'd found it innocent. Now, she was beginning to see that Sirius was something to truly worry about. It was only his first day at Hogwarts and he'd already brought incredible shame to their family. She couldn't imagine what he'd be able to do with a year.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Andromeda with the other Slytherin prefects led the first years through the castle to their new common room. She stood at the front of the group next to Narcissa, who appeared to be quite tense.<p>

"We'll talk about it later." Andromeda said under her breath when her sister shot her an anxious look.

Narcissa looked forward and gave an almost undetectable nod in response. The two younger Black sisters had a knack for subtlety that the eldest lacked.

Once the first years had been shown the common room and dorms, Andromeda found Narcissa again. The two girls ended up sitting at a table in the corner of the empty common room. Everyone else was in the dorms. Technically, Andromeda and Narcissa were supposed to be in their dorms as well, but they knew even if Slughorn did happen to walk in and find them here, he wouldn't care.

"Lisantha asked me if he was a blood-traitor!" Even though the room was empty, Narcissa still whispered.

"What did you say?" Andromeda asked.

"No. Of course I said no! He's not is he?"

Andromeda sighed. "No, he couldn't be."

"Well, even if he's not now, it's only a matter of time." Narcissa said.

"That's not necessarily true,"Andromeda stated. "Plenty of respectable wizards have come out of Gryffindor. What matters most is what you do after graduating."

"He's bound to associate himself with mudbloods and blood-traitors. What if he wants to marry a mudblood? What will we do then?" Narcissa fretted.

Andromeda took a deep breath. "If that were to happen, then Aunt Walburga would burn him off."

Narcissa let out a sound of frustration. "How could he do this to us?"

"We don't even know that he did it on purpose." Andromeda stated.

"Oh, of course he did it on purpose," Narcissa snapped. "If he'd asked to be in Slytherin, he would have been. He simply didn't care, and now he's gone and put all of our reputations at stake."

"Narcissa, you've already proven yourself. Sirius can't take that away from you."

This appeared to calm her down a little. "Are you going to talk to him?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda nodded. "I'll try to tomorrow."

"Make sure no one sees," Narcissa insisted. "I don't think that either of us should be seen with him at all."

Andromeda just nodded.

"We don't want anyone to associate us with him." Narcissa reasoned.

Andromeda nodded once again, sighing this time. For perhaps the first time in her whole life, she was finding herself truly disappointed in Sirius.


End file.
